Happy Ending
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : "Aku tahu Ichigo-kun, bukan aku yang kau butuhkan, bukan diriku melainkan dia-" / "Seperti yang mereka katakan Orihime, kau bukanlah dia, memang bukan dia-" / "kau adalah Orihime., Kurosaki Orihime, istriku satu-satu nya yang aku butuhkan"


Fanfic ini berisi ke galauan ku, kesedihan ku, kepada mereka yang begitu membenci IchiHime aaahh tidak mereka membenci Orihime. Fic ini juga bertujuan untuk meramaikan fanfic IchiHime yang merupakan pairing canon yang aku cintai seperti NaruHina. Namun berbeda jauh dengan NaruHina yang begitu dipuja. Ini fanfic pertama ku di fandom Bleach. Aku begitu mencintai Orihime karena itu aku sedikit kesal atas perkataan mereka, IchiHime adalah pairing pertama yang aku sukai, mereka sangat cocok bukan, _Handsome and Beautiful couple_. Maafkan dalam fic ini aku tak bermaksud menyindir beberapa fans atau bagaimana, aku sendiri tak pernah membenci Rukia, jika aku boleh jujur aku hanya tak menyukai IchiRuki bagi ku Rukia sangat cocok dengan Uryuu :D, dan Ichigo tercipta untuk Orihime . Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf jika fic atau perkataan ku membuat beberapa pihak kesal, namun inilah aku yang begitu mencintai mereka berdua Ichigo dan Orihime mereka pantas bahagia. Dan aku begitu yakin tentang cinta Ichigo pada Orihime, kalau gak cinta gak mungkin mereka nikah?, dan sampe punya Kazui? Jadi STOP jangan sok tahu tentang hati Ichi-kun! hehe

Summary : "Aku tahu Ichigo-kun, bukan aku yang kau butuhkan, bukan diriku melainkan dia-" | "Seperti yang mereka katakan Orihime, kau bukanlah dia, memang bukan dia-" | "kau adalah Orihime., Kurosaki Orihime, istriku satu-satu nya yang aku butuhkan"

Title : Happy Ending

Disclaimer : Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan,dll

Genre : Romance

Chara : Orihime Kurosaki & Ichigo Kurosaki

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

Ichigo X Orihime

.

.

.

Happy Ending

.

.

.

" _Maafkan aku Ichigo-kun, benar kata mereka, aku bukanlah dia-"_

" _Maafkan aku Ichigo-kun, benar kata meraka, aku tak mengerti dirimu, tak seperti dia-"_

" _Maafkan aku Ichigo-kun, benar kata meraka, aku sangat mencintai mu, meski yang kau harapkan dia-"_

" _Maafkan aku Ichigo-kun, benar kata meraka, aku memaksa mu bersama ku, padahal yang kau butuhkan dia-"_

" _Maafkan aku Ichigo-kun, benar kata meraka, aku yang begitu menginginkan mu, walau yang kau inginkan dia-"_

" _Maafkan aku Ichigo-kun, aku Inoue Orihime, bukan Kuchiki Rukia"_

Beberapa penggal kalimat tertulis begitu rapih dan apik di sebuah buku catatan bersampul coklat, yang kini tengah ku kepal erat. Rahang ku mengeras, perasaan tak karuan muncul dalam benak ku, seketika membaca tulisan tangan Orihime yang memiliki arti begitu dalam menyakitkan.

Ku tutup rapat buku itu, sungguh aku tak tahan membaca untaian kata yang Orihime tuliskan di dalam nya.

Sakit, marah, sedih arrrghhhh semua perasaan itu kini menyelimuti ku.

Sakit, sesuatu di dalam dadaku merasakan sakit perih jauh lebih sakit dibanding luka tebasan-tebasan pedang saat pertempuran. Aarrgh jadi selama ini perasaan ku pada Orihime tak sampai padanya?, jadi rasa cintaku yang begitu besar?. Tch, Aku tahu aku bukanlah pria yang romantis, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana mengapreasikan rasa cinta ini. Karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelum nya, Hanya tatap Orihime satu-satunya, ya satu-satunya wanita yang telah membuat ku jatuh cinta, Orihime wanita yang telah ku nikahi, Orihime istriku yang cintai, bukan Tatsuki, Nell, Senna apalagi Rukia.

Marah, sangat aku sangat marah kesal bukan main. Aku marah pada mereka, ya mereka yang seenaknya menghakimi bahwa Orihime tak pantas untuk ku, mereka yang seenak nya mengomentari kisah ku dengan Orihime, mereka yang seenak nya mencibir Orihime, mereka yang dengan sok tahu nya mengatakan bahwa aku tak mencintai Orihime, berkata bahwa bukanlah Orihime yang aku butuhkan, apalagi seenak nya jidat nya berkata bahwa aku tak menginginkan Orihime. Tch, mereka si sialan itu tak tahu apapun tentang Orihime, tak tahu apapun tentang kisah ku dengan Orihime, tak tahu betapa besar cinta ku pada Orihime, tak tahu begitu butuh nya aku akan sosok Orihime, betapa hampa nya hidupku tanpa sosok Orihime, dan aku sangat sangat menginginkan Orihime istriku, bukan Tatsuki, Nell, Senna apalagi Rukia.

Tapi kemarahan terbesar adalah pada diriku sendiri, salah ku yang tak mampu menunjukan rasa cintaku pada Orihime satu-satunya wanita yang ku cintai, salah ku yang tak peka akan hati Orihime, salah ku yang bodoh tak mengetahui kesedihan Orihime yang di sebabkan oleh mereka dan diriku sendiri, andai aku lebih tegas menyangkal semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka yang memojokan Orihime.

Hei, dengarkan kalian agar kalian dapat mengerti, hanya satu wanita yang ku cintai, yaitu istri cantik ku Orihime, bukan Tatsuki, Nell, Senna apalagi Rukia.

Sedih, oh ayolah siapa yang tak sedih mengetahui orang yang kau cintai selama ini menahan kesedihan nya sendiri, memendam nya jauh di dalam dibalik senyuman lembut yang biasa ia tunjukan, itulah Orihime istriku, ia selalu tersenyum ceria menampilkan senyum lembut nya setiap saat di hadapan diriku dan juga Kazui anak kami, tak pernah sekalipun Orihime bersikap cuek atau memasang wajah sedih di hadapan kami, bagi ku dan Kazui Orihime adalah sosok sempurna sebagai seorang istri maupun ibu bagi Kazui. Tak pernah ku sangka bahwa sudut pandang dari mereka orang di luar sana yang tak tahu apapun, begitu menusuk memberi luka kedalam hati Orihime ku.

Aku juga tak habis pikir Orihime dan mereka orang diluar sana salah mengartikan diriku terhadap Rukia.

Hahaha rasanya aku ingin tertawa, mungkin Rukia juga akan terbahak mendengar ocehan mereka.

Apakah mereka tidur?

Sampai kapan mereka mengatakan bahwa diriku mengharapkan Rukia?

Sampai kapan mereka mengatakan aku membutuhkan Rukia, menginginkan Rukia?

Hei dengarkan, ayu bangun, akan ku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa hanya satu wanita yang aku harapkan, yang ku butuhkan, yang ku inginkan, yaitu hanya satu Orihime Inoue ah tepat nya Orihime Kurosaki wanita ku, istri ku, ibu dari anak ku.

Bukan Tatsuki, bukan Nell, bukan Senna, apalagi Rukia!

Jadi mulai sekarang berhentilah menghakimi Orihime istriku!

"Ichigo- _kun_ sedang apa?" sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan ku dari lamunan panjang ku, cepat-cepat ku masukan buku bersampul coklat kedalam laci meja rias di hadapan ku, ku hirup dalam oksigen di udara ke dalam paru-paru ku yang sebelum nya terasa sesak menyakitkan.

"Ah Orihime" sahutku tersenyum kikuk

"Kau kenapa Ichigo- _kun,_ kau agak aneh, mata mu memerah apa kau sakit?" wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang itu menghampiri ku. Ia habis memasak terlihat dari apron yang membungkus tubuh menggoda nya. Lengan putih nya terjulur menyentuh dahi ku

"Aku tak apa Orihime" jawabku berdiri dari duduk ku

"Kau yakin Ichigo- _kun_?" mata nya masih memacarkan kekhawatiran yang dalam

Aku menangguk yakin

"Syukurlah, aku akan kembali ke dapur" wanita itu berbalik ke arah dapur

Sebelum sebuah kata bisikan nyaris tak terdengar keluar dari bibir ping nya "Aku memang tak pernah mengerti dirimu Ichigo- _kun_ "

Seketika itu juga indra pendengaranku menajam, ku tarik tubuh Orihime kedekapan ku, ia tersentak kaget.

Ku peluk erat tubuh sintal Orihime tak ingin ku lepaskan

"Ichigo- _kun,_ ada apa" wanita itu bergumam di atas dadaku

''Tadi kau berkata apa Orihime"

"Berkata, aku tak berkata apapun"

Ku lepaskan Orihime dari pelukanku dan menatap dalam sepasang irish indah milik Orihime

"Tadi kau bilang, bahwa kau tak mengerti aku" tanyaku memegang kedua bahu nya

Ia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan sendu

"Orihime, apa selama ini kau pikir aku tak mengharapkan mu, apa kau pikir aku tak membutuhkan mu, apa kau pikir aku tak menginginkan mu" Ucapku panjang lebar menatap sepasang irish coklat nya

"Apa kau membaca diary ku" wanita itu masih ternganga kaget

"Jawab Orihime, apa selama ini kau tak yakin pada ku, tak yakin dengan perasaan ku" suara ku meninggi mataku memerah sungguh aku masih marah

"Aku tahu Ichigo-kun, bukan aku yang kau butuhkan, bukan diriku melainkan dia-" "Dia Rukia- _san_ " wanita itu menatap ku dengan irish indah yang siap mengeluarkan bulir bening

"Seperti yang mereka katakan Orihime, kau bukanlah dia, memang bukan dia-" ucapku memberi balasan pada tatapan mata Orihime

"Orihime kau pikir aku ini apa, selama pernikahkan kita kau menyembunyikan semua seakan baik-baik saja, Orihime apa kau sungguh mencintai~" sambung ku yang terpotong oleh perkataan Orihime

"Sungguh, aku mencintai mu Ichigo- _kun_ , sungguh mencintai mu" hancur sudah pertahan Orihime, kini ia menangis tersedu

"Lalu mengapa kau tak percaya akan cintaku Orihime, sungguh hanya kau satu-satu nya yang aku cintai, persetan mereka mengatakan apa, karena kenyataan nya hanya kau yang aku cintai" masih dengan amarah berkecambuk di dada ku dengan meluapakan seluru emosi dalam pengucapan yang ku katakan, biar saja agar Orihime tahu dan mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintai nya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo- _kun_ " lirih nya di sela tangis

Sungguh aku tak bisa terima ini,setelah kebodohan ku, ke tidak pekaan ku, terhadap perasaan nya mengapa malah ia yang meminta maaf, sungguh aku saakit mendengar nya.

Ku rengkuh kembali wanita cantik ku ini kedalam pelukan ku, agar ia menangis tepat dalam dada ku.

Ku rendahkan suara ku "Orihime, aku memilih mu, melamar mu, menikahi mu, memiliki anak dengan mu, sungguh tak ada paksaan, aku hanya ingin bersama mu menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama mu"

Sebuah kecupan ku tanam dalam kening mulus Orihime berharap agar ia lebih menjadi lebih tenang, dan kembali memeluk nya dalam dan sore itu menjadi sebuah sore yang indah, menjadi saksi bisu dua orang yang saling meluapkan segala emosi dan juga cinta di hati masing-masing.

"Percayalah aku mencintai mu istri ku Orihime Kurosaki"

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi sudah menimbulkan sinar nya yang seenak nya memasuki inderaku tanpa permisi melalui jendela kaca di sebelah tempat tidur. Ku lirik tempat tidur di sebelah ku kosong, mencari sosok wanita coklat yang selalu menemani malam ku.

Orihime sudah bangun kah pikir ku, segera ku gunakan kaos dan celana tidur ku, mencari sosok istri ku yang tentu nya berada di dapur.

"Thou- _san_ , baru bangun kah" seorang anak lelaki berambut sama seperti tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang percis seperti ibu nya, Orihime

Aku tersenyum "Kazui, Kaa- _san_ sedang masak apa harum sekali" mengendus bau masakan yang suskes membuat perut ku lapar

"Tak tahu, tapi Kaa- _san_ masak banyak makanan hari ini, katanya kan bibi Yuzu, bibi Karin dan temen-temen Kaa- _san_ sama Thou- _san_ mau main kesini" ucap bocah bernama Kazui yang kini tengah asik melahap sereal gandum nya

Ah iya aku hampir lupa bahwa hari ini, mereka semua akan berkumpul di rumah ku.

Baru saja aku akan menyusul ke arah dapur sebelum sosok wanita yang sedari tadi ku cari muncul di hadapan ku membawa dua piring nasi goreng yang menggiurkan untuk di santap ke meja makan.

"Sudah bangun, Ichigo- _kun_ ayu sarapan" wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu menuangkan susu untuk segera ku minum

"cuuup" sebuah kecupan hangat dan lembut kuberikan tepat di kening Orihime, yang sukses membuat wanita itu merona, sungguh setiap pagi aku selalu melakukan hal itu. Namun mulai hari ini hingga nanti akan sedikit berbeda karena ciuman itu tak hanya berakhir dikening namun juga di bibir ranum milik Orihime, yang membuat wanita itu tertunduk malu hahaha lucu sekali manis sekali.

"hei Kazui, kau ingin adik lelaki atau perempuan?" ucapku di sela menyantap nasi goreng lezat buatan istri ku

Kazui sejenak memasang pose berpikir "Thou- _san_ Kaa- _san_ , aku rasa aku ingin kedua nya" bocah itu tersenyum polos melanjutkan makan nya

"Kau dengar Hime, sepertinya mulai malam ini dan seterus nya kita harus berusaha lebih giat" senyum ku melirik wanita di samping ku yang kini mencubit pelan lenganku tak lupa wajah meron nya yang menggoda untuk di cium.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha kau cemburu pada Rukia?" aku tertawa terbahak mendapati istri ku yang kini sedang mencurahkan isi hati nya

"Berisik Ichigo- _kun_ itu memalukan" wanita itu menutupi wajah dengan bantal

"Hahaha habis nya lucu, maksud ku apa yang harus kau cemburui dari dia?, bukan kah Rukia seperti gadis kecil haha" aku masih terbahak

"Ih bukan masalah kecil atau besar nya, baiklah aku juga sempat cemburu pada Nell" Orihime masih menyembunyikan wajah nya di bawah bantal, haha aku masih terbahak mendengar itu benar-benar lucu

"Baiklah mungkin dulu aku juga tak begitu suka dengan Shinji yang seenak nya menggoda mu,ya walau kau tak tergoda sih, atau kau yang terlalu dekat dengan Ishida aahh sudahlah itu masa lalu tak usah di bahas" ucapku yang masih terlentang

Akhir nya ku tarik bantal yang menutupi wajah cantik Orihime, membawa nya memiringkan tubuh nya kearah kanan menghadap ku. Menatap mataku.

"Dengar"

"Kau adalah Orihime., Kurosaki Orihime, istriku satu-satu nya yang aku butuhkan"

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan fic ini yang begitu amburadul. Aku baru mulai mengetik pagi ini dan langsung ku publish ke ffn.

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para Author yang menyempatkan diri untuk menulis fic IchiHime.

Terimakasih buat para Reader yang bersedia membaca fic IchiHime ku ini, walau ini begitu buruk.

Salam

El


End file.
